New Danger, New Magic
by Spunky Funsize
Summary: Four years have passed since the Clow Cards have turned into Sakura Cards and everything is back to normal. But when new monsters suddenly start threatening the city, Tomoyo feels unable to protect her friend. So what happens when a furry cat-like creature offers to make a contract with her? To have her become a magical girl? Thank you to Five Tailed Demon Dog for the inspiration
1. Chapter 1

Yo! This is my first story everyone so hope you enjoy. Thank you Five Tailed Demon Dog for starting this idea and letting me continue with the story. If you would like, go check them out through this link u/693305/ I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Puella Magi Madoka Magica and the characters.

Happy reading(Comment/reviews encouraged)!

'How could this happen? It was all my fault.' Tomoyo thought on the car ride to the hospital. She was shaking so hard there might have been an earthquake. Sakura was in the backseat with a big gash in her side.

Four years had passed since all of the Clow Cards became Sakura Cards and just when things were starting to seem happy and normal, these monsters started appearing.

Tomoyo was at first excited because it meant she was able to dress up and record Sakura. But after tonight, she was truly scared for her life. This horrendous looking monster tried to attack her but Sakura took the blow for her. She was such a nuisance, and now look what's happened.

They arrived at the hospital and Sakura was rushed to the emergency room. After ten minutes Sakura's father, Fujitaka, her brother, Toya, and his friend, Yukito, arrived. "What happened?!" Toya almost yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I-I…" Tomoyo stuttered,"It was my fault. She was saving me, a-and…" she felt tears swelling up.

Everyone remained silent for a minute. When the doctor came out it was as if life had been restored into the room. "She'll be fine but we'll need to keep her in for a week or two." The doctor said. "If you don't mind what happened back there Daidouji-san that gave her such an injury?"

Tomoyo hesitated for a bit. What was she supposed to tell them, some monster appeared out of nowhere and Sakura was using magic? "It... we were just taking a walk and a man appeared. I didn't really get to see him but he attacked us. Sakura-chan tried to fight back and got hurt. I called my bodyguards and came to the hospital as soon as I could."

"Then we have to contact the police and tell them. That bastard won't be getting away so easily." Toya said. He had always been protective of his little sister.

"No! I-I already contacted them. They were so busy that they asked to come to my place to ask questions tomorrow." Tomoyo panicked. She couldn't have them getting too involved.

"Okay then", Fujitaka spoke," I'm assuming we have papers to fill out?"

"Yes, here they are." The doctor handed him a clipboard with a stack of papers. "When you're done you may give them to the woman up front and leave. Ms. Kinomoto won't be waking up till a few days."

"Thank you". They bowed and the doctor left the room. Tomoyo took a seat on the other side of the room and sat quietly as Toya grumbled to Yukito while Fujitaka filled out papers. Once the papers had been filled out and handed to the front desk, everyone left without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! So, I know the first chapter was short but I didn't know how much I wanted to include in each chapter. Just to let you know, from now on I'm going to be switching through different perspectives throughout the story, so don't get to confused. I do not own CCS or PMMM nor their characters.

Happy reading (comments/reviews encouraged)!

"…" _-speech_

'…' _-thoughts_

 **(Daidouji Residence)**

 **:Tomoyo Daidouji:**

When I arrived home I saw my mother rushing down the stairs. "Tomoyo-chan are you okay? I heard what happened. I was going to come over but Kinomoto said you had already left. Do you need anything? I'm-". She must have seen my face because mid-rant she paused. "Let me know when you want to talk okay sweetie? I love you."

"I love you too mom." I hugged her and walked away, leaving her in the hallway.

I shut the door to my room and flopped on the bed. 'Just when things where getting normal.' Replays of tonight went through my head. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears ran down my face that quickly turned into large puddles on my bed. "Why? How can I be so useless! It's happened with the Voice and Song card too. All I do is sit and watch while Sakura-chan gets hurt and now because I can't get my act together she's in the hospital!" Anger started to build up. At myself, at these monsters. "I need to be able to do something more to help!"

"Maybe you can." A voice said.

"Who's there?" I got up and looked around. Nothing. "What do you want?!"

"Only to help you Miss Daidouji-san."

"I whipped my head around and saw a cat-lie creature sitting on my window still. "How? When- what are you?!" The creature looked similar to a cat with white fur and a bushy tail. It appeared to have…four ears? The first pair was typical cat ears but in front of them were long ears like a bunnies' with golden hoops around them. The end of the ears split into three sections that were tinted pink with a small red oval over each section.

His beady red eyes stared at me. "My name is Kyubey. I overheard you talking about wanting to help your friend."

"How did you hear that?" I asked, He, she, or whatever is was hopped off the windowsill and walked over to me. I stepped back a little, still cautious of the thing in my bedroom.

"It's quite a shame what happened to her. You must have come across a feisty witch." Somehow he was speaking without moving his lips.

"A what?"

"Witches are monsters created peoples' misery and grief. They attack and kill innocent people. Which is why I want your help."

"Me? What can I do? The only thing I know how to do is record things and create clothes."

He spoke in a calm almost optimistic voice. "The fact that you can see me means you have magical potential. You wish to help your friend?"

"More than anything" I said.

"Then just make a contract with me. And become a Magical Girl."

(Tomoeda City Hospital)

:Sakura Kinomoto:

"Whe- Where am I?" I asked.

It was dark outside and in front of me stood the Tokyo Tower. Sakura Cards and small gems were falling from the sky.

'Another one of these dreams? I haven't had one in four years.' I thought to myself. To my right was Kero-chan as usual. Suddenly one of the gems and a Sakura card fell into my hands. 'The Storm'. Is this supposed to mean something? Looking at the gem it's shaped like and egg glowing lavender. A gold border with detailed engravings acts like a case containing the bright color. On top is a wing with a lavender center sitting on top. Just as quickly as they appeared, both objects disappear.

Standing on the Tokyo Tower are 5 girls who look to be my age. Their shadows are outlined each with a different color. In the center is a girl wearing pigtails glowing pink. To her left is a shoulder length haired girl with a blue aura and a red figure with a high ponytail. On her right are Two other girls one surrounded by a deep purple glow and the other a warm yellow. A small creature jumps onto the pink girl's shoulder and bores its beady red eyes into mine.

'If only I could get closer…'. Just I go to jump for a closer look Tomoyo-chan walks up beside me. Giving me a reassuring smile she jumps ahead toward the tower. "Wait, it's not safe for you Tomoyo! Tomoyo-chan wait!" She continues, not hearing my voice. I jump to catch up but fall short. "TOMOYO-CHAAAAAANNNNNN!" Disappearing through the crack I'm able to catch one last glimpse of the mysterious quintet and Tomoyo running toward the tower before everything goes black.

(Hong Kong, Li Residence)

It was a new day in Hong Kong and the Li family was beginning their daily routines. Yelan Li however, felt the need to check up on her favorite small town in Japan, Tomoeda. Even though she had only met her once, Yelan saw potential and strength within Sakura. Not only that, but her and her friends proved to be good influences on Syoaran making her even glad she decided to send her boy off to Japan. Even if he didn't get the clow cards, the friendship was what mattered most to her. On the porch, she whipped out her version of the Rashinban to begin. Immediately she sensed something was different. A dark, unknown presence/magic loomed over the quaint town.

Hastily Yelan walked to her son's room. 'If what Clow Reed wrote in that book is true, then this can only be one thing'. Without knocking, she burst into his room, the noise starling him out of bed. "Mother what's going on?" he asked.

"Pack your bags. I'll inform Wei of your departure." She answered.

"Departure?! To where?"

"Japan. You are returning back to Tomoeda."

***And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading guys, I meant for it to be longer but oh well. I'm so sorry this took so long, my laziness and busyness combined create a deadly combination. Anyways, I will try to write faster ad remember to do stuff. Please review and if there is are any grammar mistakes I keep making that bug you don't be afraid to tell me about it, I get annoyed all the time when I see stuff like that on other people's stories. Till next time!***


End file.
